The Legend of Zelda: An Alternate Reality
by iRideSaix
Summary: Link goes on an epic journey to an alternate dimension with a man named Kaika to prevent Ganondorf from controlling the world and every possible reality.
1. Prologue: Resurgence

Author's Note: Hi, everybody! This is my second fanfic on fanfiction, and I have decided to make it for the Legend of Zelda, instead of Kingdom Hearts (go check it out. I find it disturbing, but it's still full of hilarious-ness). Anyway, this is my second fanfic here, and it's for the Legend of Zelda. So basically, a bunch of stuff happens, so I figured I'd try and make it like... how a game would be... only... in fanfic form. So yeah. Please bear with me, if it sucks. Anyway, here we go~!

* * *

Prologue: Resurgence

The last rays of the setting sun sunk below the horizon of sand in the vast, desolate Desert of Proda.

"_Huff. Huff._"

Ganondorf stumbled onto the sand, his body weak from hunger and thirst and his legs exhausted from roaming the Desert of Proda for so long.

"GYAAUGH!" A cry of despair and agony broke free from his dry throat and pierced the air around him.

His suffering was simply too much for him to bear. He couldn't take it anymore. As he desperately searched his person for something, _anything_ that could take his life away, he screamed out again: He just remembered that he had thrown his only weapon into the sand out of rage and left it there. That was hours ago. By now, it was most likely buried under feet upon feet of sand, miles away.

Sighing a sigh of one who has completely given up, Ganondorf laid his head down on the sand, waiting for hunger or thirst to end it all. It was then that he saw it: A little glowing orb in the distance. Ganondorf ignored it and closed his eyes, figuring that it was probably just a mirage. It was only when the orb hit him on the head and rolled onto the sand that he changed his mind about it.

Ganondorf sat up and looked at it. The orb had stopped glowing, but when Ganondorf picked it up, it sparked back to life. He studied the curious object. Made out of some mysterious material, its radiance was like that of a miniature sun. He then noticed that the mark on his hand of the Triforce of Power was shining in reaction to the orb.

"_You, who has been bestowed the power of the gods_," spoke a strange voice. It seemed to be coming from the glowing orb. "_You, who has been corrupted by the ways of Evil. You, who wishes for eternal escape._"

"Who… Who are you?" His voice was weak and raspy.

"_That is of little importance. We grant you the escape you seek. We bestow upon you this Sphere of Traverse._"

"Sphere … of Traverse?"

"_Do what you may._"

Another sound sliced the surrounding air. It was a sound of the purest of glee and malice.

* * *

Author's Note: That was fun. Ganon's suicidal. Except, not anymore. Eh, I guess that was okay, but I really don't know. So, please, tell me what you think. Reviews and favorites are always welcome, and chapters one and two are on the way. Thanks, everyone!


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Author's Note: Hi! I'm back, two seconds later, with chapter 1! This is where the story actually begins, and you meet Link and his buddies. So, yeah... That's all for now. So, uh, here you go~!

* * *

Chapter One: Arrival

_Birds cawed in the distance, their feathered bodies hidden behind the summits that surrounded the secluded mountain village of Hophel._

_It was still dark outside, the first few drops of sunlight having not yet peeked over the grassy mountaintops in the east. A woman walked outside of her house, watering can in hand, to give her plants a refreshing morning drink. Two children whispered together, giggling madly, as they headed off to begin their morning chores._

_Meanwhile, Link opened the door to his house and stepped out. The usual early morning chill greeted him as he began his work for the day. As he closed the door behind him, the sun began its ascent over the peaks._

_Link looked away from the sun, his attention focused on a whistled tune he heard somewhere in the yard. When he looked back up to the sun, it was no longer the sun. It was his friend Monta's face, her short, curly blonde hair blowing in the wind._

"Wake-y, wake-y, sleepy head!"

"Gwah!"

Link jumped, now awake in his bed. Monta's face was now attached to her body and hovering above his own. His other friend, Pyorin, was sitting on the edge of the bed, whistling away.

"Ah, great! You're up, Link," Monta said.

Pyorin stopped whistling and looked over to Link and Monta. "Only because you freaked him out," he snickered.

Monta made a pouting face. "You're the one whistling as loud as who knows what."

An annoyed smirk twitched on his face, and he looked as if he were about to say something insulting, but thought better of it. "Anyway," Pyorin said. "You should probably get off of Link."

"Hm? Oh." Monta laughed and smiled apologetically. "Right. Sorry about that."

After Monta got off of him, Link rose from his bed.

"You're probably wondering why we woke you up so early," Pyorin said. "If it weren't for this, we would've just let you sleep in. After all, it isn't every day we sneak into your house to wake you up."

Link frowned.

"Okay, okay! So we do this every morning, big deal."

Monta piped in. "Today, we actually have a reason: Tavyl's come back home!"

Tavyl was like an idol in Hophel. She was the only one who had ever left the village before, the only one who had ever seen the Great Beyond. She made occasional visits back to Hophel, bringing gifts and fascinating stories of the Great Beyond each time.

Link's face beamed.

"Yep!" Pyorin exclaimed. "So, hurry up! Get dressed. We've gotta go see her before all the snot-nosed little kids get all the good gifts."

Before long, everyone in the tiny village of Hophel had gathered around Tavyl to hear her speak.

"It's so great to see everyone again!" Tavyl said, pushing her long, black hair out of her face.

"Where'd you go this time, Tavyl?" someone from the crowd inquired eagerly.

"Oh, it was such a beautiful place: The sea!"

At the mention of the word, "sea," questions immediately spewed from everyone's lips. None of them had ever heard of the term before, let alone seen it.

"The sea," repeated Tavyl. "It's like… water—lots of it. Like our pond, only much grander. There are millions of fish and birds dwelling there. And the sun..." She sighed, reminiscent images of the ocean most likely filling her mind's eye. "It shines upon the water like nothing I've ever seen before. Oh, I wish you were all there to see it with me.

"But enough about the sea. I've brought gifts for everyone. They're called seashells—closest thing to the sea that I could bring you." Tavyl handed a bag to a man standing next to her and told him to pass the shells out to everyone. "If you put them to your ear, you can hear the sound of the ocean." She took a seashell for herself and put it to her ear, happily listening to the waves.

However, before she could say anything more, she frowned, her eyes focused behind the crowd of villagers.

"Who are you? How'd you get here?" she asked suddenly.

Everyone turned around to face a bloodied, disheveled man crawling towards them. His dark brown hair was dirty and untidy, and his eyes had a look of pleading sorrow in them.

"H-help…" he gasped.

Silence filled the air.

Link, Pyorin, and Monta sat in the corner of the large dining hall in the center of the town, made especially for village gatherings. They watched as Tavyl and the mysterious man, who was now patched up, talked on the far side of the room.

"Really, though," Pyorin said, eyeing the man cautiously. "How _did_ he get here? According to Tavyl, there's no way in or out of the village, except by Tavyl's plane. So…"

"You're right. He couldn't have had a plane… We would've seen it," said Monta.

"But no one saw him coming until he was right behind us. And even then…"

Link suddenly felt eyes boring into the back of his head. He looked up from where he was huddled together with his friends and met the eyes of the stranger. They held their gaze until Link finally turned his attention back to his friends.

"This is really fishy. But besides how he got here," Monta added, "who is he? Does Tavyl know him?"

"I don't know, but it looks like they've decided on something or other."

Tavyl led the man to the center of the room and onto the small, makeshift platform stage where she called for the attention of everyone. When she saw that everyone was focused, she let the man take the crowd.

The man cleared his throat and began. "Um, hello, everyone," he said awkwardly. "My name is Kaika, and I come here bringing urgent news." He paused, letting the effect his words sink in. "Um, Tavyl here doesn't believe that this affects any of you in anyway, but, trust me, it really does. And, this may be a bit confusing for some of you, but if you'll please bear with me…"

It was obvious that Kaika was not used to public speaking.

"Um, you see, I'm not from here."

"Clearly," someone said. The comment was returned with a few snickers and chuckles.

Kaika flushed, embarrassed and slightly angry. "Look! This is no joking matter! _Lives_ are endangered!"

The silence returned.

"Thank you," Kaika said, and went back to his awkward speech. "As I was saying, I am not from here. I'm from, um… another reality." He paused again, and, this time, people whispered to each other confusedly. "And, in my reality, we have a prince, just as you all have a princess."

More confused voices.

"However, in your reality, there is an Evil One. His name is Ganondorf, and he… he has, um, bound my prince. And I have a sneaking suspicion—no, a gut feeling—that he plans to do the same to your princess. And… if he does, um, bind your princess, as well as my prince, both of our worlds will be thrown into utter chaos. So, please," said Kaika, finishing up his speech, the pleading sorrow quite evident in his eyes. "_Please_, help me and my princedom. We must band together and defeat Ganondorf."

The poor man was expecting cheers, maybe an applaud—just something, anything to assure him that these people would join him in the fight against the Evil One and to protect everything they loved. However, what he received was exactly the opposite. Some of the villagers booed, some of them insulted Kaika for disrupting Tavyl's visit, and every pair of eyes looked down upon him, even as he stood over them—all except the eyes of Link, Pyorin, Monta, and Tavyl.

A man got up from his seat and walked over to Kaika. He was same man who had passed out the shells. "Look, buddy. We don't need any of your 'Evil One' _crap_," he said, shoving Kaika off of the platform. "Do you really expect a peaceful people such as us to help you do something as nonsensical-sounding as that? How are we supposed to know that what you're saying isn't just some made-up bull?"

"How would you know if it _isn't _true, hm?" Kaika asked angrily. "Oh, I know!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "Maybe it'll be when all your loved ones lay _broken, cold, and dead _under the ruins of your 'peaceful' village!"

Kaika received a swift, but strong fist to the face for his smart remark. Already weakened from whatever happened to him previously, he fell to the floor. At this, Tavyl rushed to the scene and restrained the angry man from doing any more harm to Kaika, and for someone her size, she was surprisingly stalwart.

She looked at Kaika, who looked absolutely pitiful and helpless, sitting on the stone cold floor of the dining hall, his lip busted and bleeding, his bandages just as bloody, and the rest of him caked in dirt and grime. "I'm so sorry, I truly am," she said, trying her hardest to send her apology through her eyes, "but you should probably go. I don't know how you got here, but surely you can leave the same way. I'm sorry, but it won't be us that will help you defeat your Gandyroof."

Kaika looked truly hurt, but he sucked it up. Once more, he locked eyes with Link with short-lived hopes as Link looked away, uncomfortable. He received no help rising to his feet and left the building, little droplets of his blood remaining behind to stain the ground.

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Kaika! They're such jerks! He just wants to save his prince...

Anyway, my gosh. It's really hard writing something where the main character doesn't talk, especially when the thing I write most is dialogue. _ Eh, it's crazy, but I'll just have to deal with it. I can't have Link talking, you know? Only his grunts and screams, guys. Only grunts and screams. I don't know how they do it...

So! Now that that's over, please please please review-good or bad, I need the feedback-and favorite it, if you really liked it. See you next chapter! =D


	3. Chapter 2: Heroes

Author's Note: Hi, again, guys. These first two chapters and the prologue are only coming out back to back like this, because they've been in my computer for the past forever, and I can currently only get on the internet when I'm "doing my homework" on it. Yeah... homework. So anyway, this is all I've written so far, so it'll probably be a while until I can write and post chapter three. Please continue to bear with me!

Well, here's chapter two!

* * *

Chapter Two: Heroes

Kaika stepped outside of the dining hall and closed the door behind him. Wiping the blood from his busted lip, he resisted the urge to cry out in pain and frustration. The villagers would hear it and think that he was weak. Well, he _was_ weak, and that was why he had left his reality behind to find someone who could make up for his lack of strength. In fact, everyone from his world was weak. For millennia, his people had only known peace, thus evolving into a species of lessened physical power—thus so easily falling to the hands of Ganondorf.

And then there was that boy, the blonde one with the tall boy and the girl who smiled far too much. Kaika had sensed something in the boy, something that reminded him of his beloved prince…

Kaika sighed exasperatedly and pulled out the Sphere of Traverse from his coat pocket. He would've searched further into this strange reality, but Tavyl had been right in saying that there was no way in or out of the village except by flying over the mountains. In this case, seeing as his only other way out was via the Sphere of Traverse, he would simply "borrow" Tavyl's plane. However, he didn't know how to fly a plane.

And Tavyl…

_Kaika sat across from the tall, raven-haired young woman. Her neck bore a few odd-looking scars, but she was otherwise unblemished. The woman had called herself Tavyl._

_Temporarily ignoring her, Kaika quickly observed the interior of the dining hall. It definitely wasn't what he was used to at the castle, but neither was his battered state. And the villagers and their town appeared to be normal enough. Most of the people in the room jovially conversed with each other, paying him no attention, while others eyed him suspiciously._

_Three kids that looked to be about the age of fourteen or fifteen, huddled together in a corner of the fairly large room, seemed to have a special interest in him. Kaika could see them whispering to each other and glancing back and forth between him and themselves. The boy in the middle of the threesome stood out to him—something about him that was reminiscent of the prince, but Kaika simply couldn't place what it was._

_The boy then returned Kaika's gaze for a few seconds, then looked away._

_Kaika realized that Tavyl had been speaking to him._

"_Um… Sir?"_

_Kaika returned his attention to the woman. "Oh, yes, sorry. What were you saying?"_

"_I welcomed you to our village—Hophel. And then I asked you of your name."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Kaika."_

"_Welcome, Kaika," Tavyl replied and held out her hand._

_Kaika took it and shook hands with her._

"_So," said Tavyl. "How did you get here? I'm worried about that, seeing as there is no way in or out of Hophel except by flying over the surrounding mountains."_

"_Ah. Um, well, I'm not actually from anywhere near here. I come from an alternate reality."_

"_An alternate… reality? I don't understand." Tavyl crossed her arms and leaned forward in her chair._

"_It's all a complicated matter, so I won't delve too much into the subject," said Kaika. "All you need to know is that I come from a completely different world than this one. The sights you know here may or may not exist in my world, but they surely exist in many other worlds."_

"_I still don't—"_

"_It doesn't matter. What really matters is that—"_

"_No, Mr. Kaika. It really does matter. Many, many years ago, my ancestors started this village deep within this mountain range for the simple reassurance of complete and utter safety for the people living here. Like I told you before, the only way in or out of this place is by airplane, and even then, this village is extremely difficult to find unless you already know where it is. The fact that a stranger such as yourself came here scares me. What if other people came here?—people who only want to inflict pain and suffering upon helpless innocents."_

"_I understand that, Ms. Tavyl, but my means of transport are a far less important concern. There is a great Evil out there, and his name is Ganondorf. He is originally from this very reality, but he came to mine. He is after something—a key, of sorts—and he'll do anything he can to obtain it. I barely escaped, but he's already gotten the prince of my reality and has done horrible things to him, and I fear he may come back here and do the same to your ruler."_

"_What this Gondorfo—"_

"_Ganondorf."_

"_What this _Ganondorf_ does to Princess Zelda has _absolutely nothing_ to do with Hophel and its residents. So, please, Mr. Kaika, you must respect that."_

"_No!" Kaika said. He could feel a surge of anger rising in him. "You just don't get it, do you? If we don't stop Ganondorf now, he'll get what he wants—the key! And if he gets the key, he'll have control over everything: Every city, town, and village in every possible reality and everyone who dwells within that infinitely vast domain—including Hophel and the people here!"_

"_But… He can't leave, can he? You have the only means of transportation back to here or any other… reality, don't you? So, we're all safe. It'll be okay," Tavyl reasoned._

"_No! It won't. If we trap him there, my prince and my world will probably be destroyed. Innocent people will die. _Please_. You have to help me."_

_Tavyl considered the notion in her head, a worried expression rising on her face. "Alright," she finally said. "I'm not sure what kind of response you'll get from the others, but I suppose it's worth a shot."_

"_Thank you so much!"_

Kaika had finally convinced Tavyl of his dire situation; however, despite his efforts, he was unable to convince the others.

He shook his head and sighed once more. He placed his hand on the Sphere of Traverse, about to travel to some other reality, when he heard voices and felt eyes upon him.

Link, Pyorin, and Monta left the dining hall not too long after Kaika left. They now crouched on the ground around the corner from the entrance of the building, watching Kaika, who was standing by his lonesome a safe distance away from them.

"How could everyone reject him so easily like that?" Monta asked. Her voice was lowered down to a whisper. "Didn't they see how desperate he was?"

"Well, you certainly didn't do anything to help him," Pyorin whispered.

"Neither did you!"

"It doesn't matter now," whispered Pyorin. "What matters is that we get this guy the help he needs."

"How can we help him?" Monta asked.

"Well… Link, what do you think?"

Link shrugged.

"Hm. I don't know, either," Pyorin whispered. "However, I still wonder how he got here and how he's gonna go."

Monta raised a silencing finger to her lips. "I think he's about to show us."

The trio shifted their gaze to Kaika as he pulled out something from his coat pocket. Monta gasped in awe, and Link and Pyorin's eyes widened.

"What _is_ that thing?" Pyorin asked.

Kaika had pulled out an orb that glowed like a miniature sun—the Sphere of Traverse. After that, he made no other move to leave. He simply stood there, staring at the orb with a stern, contemplating look in his eyes. Link and his friends used the momentary pause to hastily devise a plan.

"I'm guessing that's our answer," whispered Pyorin.

"Yeah," Monta whispered in response. "What do you suppose we do?"

"Well, we have to hitch a ride, of course. I have no clue how that thing's supposed to work, but I'm pretty sure we can pull it off."

"You mean we're gonna go with him?" Monta asked, her hands trembling.

"Well, of course." Pyorin looked Monta in the eyes and asked, "What? Are you chickening out?"

"Wha—no! I just don't think going with him is the smartest thing to do. We don't know what we're getting ourselves into! What if we get hurt?"

"Ah, you're just like the others. Now you're rejecting him, too!"

"But—!"

"Save it. Lives are endangered, aren't they? That's what the man said, didn't he? Well, we're gonna put our lives on the line to save others, okay? We'll be heroes!"

"Pyorin! What if—"

"Save it, I said." Pyorin turned to Link. "Link's with me on this. Aren't you, Link?"

Link nodded.

The three friends stopped talking as they saw Kaika look around him. He had probably heard them.

"Monta, remember to whisper! He'll hear us," Pyorin warned.

Kaika appeared to ignore the noises and activated the orb. A bright white light flashed from the orb and began to consume the man: Kaika was leaving.

"But we're unarmed!" Monta didn't bother whispering anymore. Desperation was highly evident in her voice. "You'll get hurt! You might even die—!"

"Heroes don't die!"

And before Monta could protest anymore, Link and Pyorin leaped over to Kaika and joined him in his departure. Monta screamed out their names, but it was too late. The light consumed Link and Pyorin almost immediately after they touched the Sphere of Traverse, and then they and Kaika were gone.

* * *

Author's Note: ...Idiots. Well, not much good can come from hitching a ride on a sphere-thing with a stranger who claims he's from a different world, right? "Heroes," Pyorin said. Yeah, right. Link's the only hero in this. He always is.

Anyway, look out for chapter three, like... not anytime soon. Heh ^^...

Um, please review and continue to read. Thanks for everything, guys! See you next time~!

... ~~~ Those swirly, wavy things are so awesome, right?


End file.
